Her Own Person
by Queen Bookworm the First
Summary: Andromeda wants to learn about Arithmancy. But will her family approve? ONESHOT. Written for Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition: Round 2. Please review!
**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition: Round 2

Position: Seeker on the Kenmare Kestrels

Prompt: Write about someone showing skill or interest in Arithmancy before starting their magical education.

Andromeda reached up, pulling a book from the old and rotting bookshelf. She turned and gave her father a toothy grin. "I'll take this book, Father." she was nearly bouncing with excitement.

"It is not proper to show such emotions in public, Andromeda," Druella, her mother, chided, frowning at her daughter disapprovingly. "You really must learn to control them."

' _And there she goes blowing up on how to behave,'_ Andromeda thought grumpily. She quickly slipped on a mask of perfect innocence and poise, hiding her scowl. "Of course, Mother."

"Is that all you want, Andromeda?" Cygnus, her father, asked, curling his lip in distaste at the state of the ancient book. Andromeda bit her lip uncertainly. "That book is certainly not enough. I expect my daughters to be skilled in all subjects."

"I suppose I'll go look at some others too," she relented. She walked away, bowing her head in submission.

"What's that you got there, Meda?" Bellatrix asked, sneering at her sister. She grabbed the book from Andromeda. "Everything to Know About Arithmancy," she read aloud in a belittling tone. She looked up, glowering.

"It's interesting," Andromeda retorted hotly.

"Does wittle baby Andromeda like Arithmancy? Oh, how… useful!" Bellatrix mocked.

"Just give it back," Andromeda said, trying to snatch the book away. Bellatrix smiled tauntingly and placed the book out of her reach.

"Father! Come see what Meda wants!" Bellatrix said, her derisive voice ringing out clearly. She tossed her curly mane of black ringlets across her shoulder.

"Hush, Bellatrix. You must not be so loud," Cygnus scolded. Bellatrix shrunk back. "Now what is it?"

"Look, Father. The poor girl wants to learn about Arithmancy!" Bellatrix said, shooting Andromeda a triumphant look.

"Such a useless subject is not befitting for you to take an interest in, Andromeda," Druella huffed scornfully.

"Yes. Choose something else, Andromeda. And put that worthless book away," Cygnus continued.

"Very well, Father," Andromeda whispered, tears stinging her eyes. She pushed them back. ' _Don't let them see.'_

"Choose something that's actually useful. Not some dingy, old subject. Who even wants to know how to find the numerical value of words?" Bellatrix told her, eyes glinting. Her pretty face was marred by a jeering smile.

"Leave me alone," Andromeda muttered. She hurried away, hiding in the corner. A small hand pulled on the hem of her skirt. She looked down.

"What's wrong, Meda?" Narcissa asked, blue eyes wide and innocent. Her blond hair was artfully put up in an elegant bun, a single, curling strand left out and dangling.

"Nothing, Cissy. I'm fine. Have you found a book yet?" Andromeda reassured her little sister, wiping her tears away quickly.

"No. I want you to read your books to me," Narcissa answered, pouting cutely. Andromeda looked down at the Arithmancy book still in her hands. She grabbed a book on the Dark Arts; hopefully, that would be enough to please her parents. Holding the books to her chest, she made her way to the counter.

"Is that all, miss?" the salesman asked cheerfully. She nodded firmly in response. "Ahh, you're buying that old Arithmancy book. I've read it more than dozen times. A fine art, Arithmancy. It'll do you good to learn about it."

"Thank you," Andromeda said, pulling out a few Galleons and setting them down on the counter. The salesman gave her a smile, then bustled away to help someone. Andromeda stuffed the book into her purse, hoping her parents wouldn't notice that small bulge.

"Have you bought your books already, Andromeda?" Cygnus questioned, frowning at her.

"Yes, Father."

"What have you got? Let me see." Andromeda handed the thick Dark Arts book to her father without hesitation. He gave it an approving glance.

"Good, good. It's high time you be exposed to the Dark Arts," Druella said. In truth, Andromeda had no intent of actually reading the foul book.

"Bellatrix? Narcissa? Are you both ready?" Cygnus asked, looking at both of his daughters in turn.

"Yes, Father," they replied simultaneously. Narcissa giggled softly, but a glare from Druella silenced her.

"Hold my hand, Andromeda, Narcissa," Druella ordered. They hurried to obey. They Apparated with a quiet pop, arriving before the intimidating gates of the Black Manor. Two house-elves scurried to open the gates, pulling on their ears in frantic worry. Druella huffed disdainfully.

Bellatrix and Cygnus arrived next to them. They strode through the gates together, heads raised haughtily.

"Narcissa, Bellatrix, up to your rooms. Andromeda, go to my study and wait for me there," Cygnus commanded as soon as they were inside.

' _Did they find out?'_ Andromeda worried. She stood in the study, wringing her hands. She heard footsteps approach the door, recognizing them as her parents. The door opened, and Cygnus swaggered in, followed by Druella. They were both frowning, eyes shining angrily.

"Did you really think we wouldn't notice?" Cygnus started, fixing her with an intense stare. He started pacing, circling Andromeda. She shrunk in, afraid.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Andromeda stuttered. Druella turned on her, eyes blazing with fury.

"Don't try to fool us! You know exactly what we're talking about!" she said coldly.

"Give me the book," Cygnus demanded, holding out a hand. Andromeda raised her eyes to meet her father's. She bit her lip, mustering up her courage.

"No," she announced, her voice shaking.

"What did you just say?" Cygnus whispered icily.

"I said no," Andromeda declared, her voice louder and defiant.

"How dare you, you little brat!" Druella shrieked. Andromeda held her glare boldly, before quickly pushing her aside and running down the stairs.

She fled outside, sprinting to her hidden cave. She pushed aside the vines and strode in, breathing heavily. ' _Did I really just do that?'_ Her heart raced, hammering against her chest. Her brown hair was disheveled, and her face was spattered with mud from the wet grounds.

She sat down on the little bench and lit a candle. Taking off her purse, she pulled out the book that had caused her all this trouble. Opening it, Andromeda began to read, illuminated in the dim candlelight. For now, she would forget about her worries and troubles. She would read her book, even if Arithmancy was a "useless" subject.

Andromeda was her own person, and she would what she wanted to do. She would learn about Arithmancy.


End file.
